


Rain

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [16]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Nudity, ogling the naked John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Berlin in the rain is a real treat, and now, you're here to share it with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: PG/T  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: “Berlin in the rain is a real treat…Now you’re here and you get to see it too.”

~~~

Katia wrapped her arms around John’s waist as he shifted slightly to look up at the window. “Looks like a hell of a storm out there,” he remarked, looking back at her and smirking. She glanced at the rain-battered window and then at him, smiling. She could hear a crack of thunder in the distance.

“Good thing we’re inside, then,” she remarked lightly, and she sighed softly. “Berlin in the rain is a real treat, I’ve found. Now you’re here,” she added with a light shrug, “and you get to see it, too. I thought about planning it but…”

“Nothing like a few surprises along the road, right?” John kissed her gently, briefly, and she smiled and laughed a little. John smiled in response, shifting on his arms and letting more of his weight settle on top of her. He kissed her lips, the corner of her mouth, her jaw, making his way back slowly to her ear, tugging on the lobe a little. She let her hands slide up his back, curling her fingers in his hair and giving a small contented sigh. Her arm wrapped around his neck and shoulders, and she opened her eyes, looking out over the small room she was so familiar with now. John’s lips slid off her earlobe with a soft squishing sound, and looked at her.

“You want some coffee?” he asked. She looked back at him, pondering a moment, smiling a little.

“I’m torn between the promise of warm liquids and keeping you here to warm my bed,” she explained.

“I see,” he said with a smirk, and he kissed her. “You’ll be fine for a few minutes, yeah?”

Katia cocked an eyebrow and smirked a little. “Suppose I will,” she said, “and it’s not as if we’ll be going anywhere for a while. Nobody’s traveling in this weather.” John laughed and slid gently out of bed, and she wrapped the blanket around herself and at up a little, scooting some to lean comfortably against the headboard and watch him, taking the time to take in the shapes of his back, his backside, his thighs. He walked over to the coffee maker next to the wall, and out of the corner of her eye she could see the hallway to the bathroom.

“Do you want anything with it?” he asked, turning slightly to look at her. “Cream, sugar, that weird Half and Half stuff…”

Katia laughed a little, softly. “I like it with sugar,” she replied.

“Alright,” he said, turning back to the coffee maker.

“What about you?” she asked.

“Black,” he replied. “You’ve been staring at me, haven’t you.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” He laughed a little, swirling a couple packets of sugar into her cup of coffee and carrying the cups back to the bed. He handed a cup to her, and she smiled at him and shifted again, sitting up and crossing her legs to make room for him. He sat down, looking out the window at the rain. After a few moments she followed his gaze, taking a sip of the coffee and listening to the wind.


End file.
